


开枪

by Yeahhey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhey/pseuds/Yeahhey
Summary: 烂俗故事
Kudos: 3





	开枪

01

五花肉在烤盘上呲呲作响，热气涌上来，混合着酒气香油气蒸腾在一起。金珉奎听见了笑声，觥筹相碰的清脆声，但眼前被蒸得一片朦胧。他有些烦躁，但又故意不去想烦躁的源头，只一杯又一杯的灌酒。苦涩刺激着喉咙，金珉奎感觉到头脑发胀，几乎忘了这是场庆功酒。

“好久没看见明浩了，他最近在忙什么？”烟气里传来一个声音，像是想缓解话题结束的尴尬。

金珉奎抬起头来，他知道那是在问自己，尽管看不清对方的脸。金珉奎没有回答，或者说他根本不能回答，他感觉头更痛了，太阳穴也开始不止的跳动。

明浩......最近在忙什么呢？

出人意料的沉默，让气氛一下子掉到了尴尬的冰点，崔胜澈连咳嗽都卡在了喉咙里。他偏头看尹净汉，那人也同时投来求助的眼神。大家都感觉到金珉奎今晚情绪不高，或者说很久之前，在任务刚刚开始的时候就已经这样了，但金珉奎职业素养向来很高，从来是一码事一码算。

所以金珉奎和徐明浩怎么了，谁也不知道。

“明浩啊，我前几天刚看到他进了SVT hotel——怎......怎么了？”

金珉奎猛地站了起来，撞倒了凳子旁几个玻璃空瓶，哐啷声把不知情的发言人吓了一跳。他看到金珉奎紧缩的眉头，一下子噤了声。

“对不起了各位，今天有点不舒服，先走了。”金珉奎抚了一把后脑，勉强笑了一下，撞开凳子就往外走，甚至没等其他人做出反应。他走得跌跌撞撞，碰到了不少东西，但他仿佛没听到四周抱怨声，略显匆忙地向烤肉店外走去。

头越来越痛了，眼前的环境摇晃不定，可徐明浩的脸却在眼前清晰起来。

那是十八岁的徐明浩，剪着干干净净的短发，笑起来是漂亮的倒三角。

徐明浩对谁都笑，但一看到金珉奎就只剩脸红了。金珉奎说不清那是生气的红还是害羞的红，那时的他鲁莽又冲动，只记得徐明浩脸红的样子可爱，连尖尖都耳朵染上了颜色。于是金珉奎总变着法子逗他，逗得最凶的时候，徐明浩一个星期没有理他。

有一次徐明浩气急了，直接把金珉奎压到体育器材室的架子上。他手肘抵在金珉奎胸前，整张脸憋的通红，连牙齿都在打颤。金珉奎早就不记得自己说了什么混账话，他只知道自己闭上了眼睛，等着下一秒挨上来的拳头。

视觉关闭后，时间也变得很慢。气息交织的热度，让气氛一下子变得紧张而暧昧，金珉奎没有等到想象中的拳头，而唇上冰凉的触觉让他猛地睁开了眼。

那是一个轻的不能再轻的吻，像唇上滑落了天鹅绒，痒的触感直直蔓延至心口，挠的金珉奎心尖一抖，直接坠入在糖罐里。

他看到徐明浩额前的碎发，看到自己胸口攥紧的拳头，看到唇瓣相离时，徐明浩透红的眼角，他说:

“金珉奎，别玩我了。我输不起。”

徐明浩手有些抖，但头也不回的就往外走。不知道哪来的狠劲，金珉奎拽住徐明浩，直接把他拉了回来，反压在架子上，器材室的铁架哐当作响伴随而来徐明浩吃痛的哼声。阳光正好从一侧的窄窗上漏进来，将徐明浩眼角的泪照的剔透。金珉奎一时间慌了神，手指不安的去蹭徐明浩的脸颊。

“对......对不起。”

“我没有在玩你，我......”

金珉奎说不清楚，只觉得心上挨了一枪又被塞上了棉花。他停顿了一会儿，喉结不安地上下滚动，最终还是捧住徐明浩的脸啃了下去。不同于之前的轻柔与梦幻，这个吻带着朝圣般的挚诚，仿佛要把对方融进血液，碰触自己沉甸甸的真心。

“徐明浩，我喜欢你。”  
“很，非常，特别喜欢你。”

喜欢到每一个动作都小心翼翼。

或许是与生俱来的默契使然，他们对器材室头脑发热的吻闭口不谈。当同学们拿满脸通红的徐明浩打趣时，金珉奎又回到了那个吊儿郎当的混蛋样。

“怎么回事啊金珉奎，你又欺负我们小班长了。 ”

“我怎么敢啊，我们明浩小班长说不过我就气急败坏。”金珉奎伸手挠了挠徐明浩的后脑勺，末了又停顿一下，笑了起来，“可能嘴上功夫没我厉害。”

徐明浩耳边嗡的一声，器材室里交叠的身影闪现在眼前，刚被啃过的嘴角还在微微发烫。徐明浩大脑顿时断了线，红着脸跑走了。身后还传来金珉奎爽朗的笑声。

于是他们在一起了。十八岁的徐明浩和十八岁的金珉奎。

那时的金珉奎只有两个梦想，一个是考上警校，还有一个就是带徐明浩去国外结婚。

学校有专门的警校班，晨跑的时候要比普通班多跑一圈。这时候金珉奎就会偷偷绕到徐明浩身边，趁别人不注意啃他的耳朵:

“等哥来找你。”

还没等徐明浩反应过来，金珉奎已经跑了出去。少年的白衬衫带起阳光的味道，徐明浩低头偷笑，再抬头就能看见金珉奎投来的目光，他在说:马上就来找你。

于是徐明浩就会放慢脚步，等着金珉奎跑完多余的那一圈，然后再一起并肩。

徐明浩:“我今天已经跑的很慢了。”

“对不起嘛，下次一定快点追上来。”

爱啊，是双向奔赴。

02

街上已经没什么人了，灯光给风吹的摇晃不安，只有黑夜里几颗孤零的星，烫伤单调的天空。

金珉奎笑了，可更多的是无奈与苦涩。时间不会永远单纯与青涩，所有事情都在不经意间脱离了轨道。金珉奎有点艰难地回忆起他们矛盾的起源。

那是一次紧急行动，金珉奎忽视了上级的指令，从行凶者手里抢回了一条人命。凶手被抓获了，人质也安全了，金珉奎自己却躺进了医院。

他知道那是徐明浩最害怕的事情，比起前线任务，金珉奎的自作主张才是让他最生气的地方。案件结束后，金珉奎在医院里昏迷了三天，徐明浩也几乎三天没怎么合过眼。他抓着金珉奎的手和他说话，总是自己讲着讲着就哽咽住，他说:“金珉奎，我只要你醒过来，你醒过来。”

三天后，金珉奎终于睁眼了，整个支队都来看望他，病房里热闹的仿佛劫后余生。可只有徐明浩一个人一句话也没说，他替金珉奎招待了所有人，帮金珉奎削好了水果，换上了干净的病服。最后对金珉奎说了一句话:

“你是大英雄，可我不是。”

我只要你好好的，别人我管不着。

徐明浩释怀地笑了一下，走出了病房，在金珉奎的康复期里，一眼没来看过。直到金珉奎出院，领了上面的惩罚，处理完案子所有的遗留工作，再到喝完这次的庆功酒，徐明浩就再没回过家。

酒气上涌，烧得金珉奎浑身难受。他突然有些生气了，气徐明浩狠心，气他不管不顾将自己扔在医院，气他从来不愿意认错低头。

可金珉奎也气自己，混账地想他，疯狂地想他。

就像现在，金珉奎昏昏沉沉地走到SVT hotel门口，在突然清醒的片刻却紧张起来。他的双手不安的绞在一起，最终深吸一口气推开了门。

“先生，有什么可以帮您的吗？”前台是个年轻的姑娘，声音软软糯糯，看起来很好说话。

金珉奎松了一口气，故作严肃地掏出证件，展在女孩面前:“警察办案，请积极配合。”

女孩果然慌了，声音也哆嗦起来，甚至没想到要汇报经理人就已经开始翻起备用钥匙。金珉奎忘了关门，风吹得前台姑娘打了激灵，她抬眼撞上金珉奎好看的眉峰，一时间愣了神:

“您......您查哪间？”

金珉奎没想到这么顺利，愣了一下，嘴里一直咬着的名字却脱口而出:“徐明浩。”

“我找徐明浩。”

03

金珉奎打开门时，徐明浩刚洗完澡出来。

裸露的双腿带出了热气，若隐若现之间晃着惹人遐想的洁白，再向上是被蒸红的脸颊，未干的水迹顺着颈线落进未知的旖旎地带。金珉奎感到血气上涌，仿佛无数电流打在中枢神经上，让他握着门把的手也不可察地抖动起来。

徐明浩显然没想到他会过来，站在原地愣了一会儿，皱起了眉头。

“你过来干什...!”

徐明浩话还没说完，已经被金珉奎发力摁在了墙上。他似乎下了狠劲儿，抓着徐明浩的手腕扣住，另一只手臂抵在他的喉下，一条腿死死挤进徐明浩腿间，一字一句咬道:“我不能来吗？还是说你本事大了，学着外面藏人厮混了。”

徐明浩眉毛皱的更深了，他自尊心一向很强，听不得一点羞辱的话。他开始剧烈挣扎起来，被金珉奎圈住的地方以肉眼可见的速度泛红，但他的声音却冷漠极了，仿没有一点金珉奎眷恋的温度，他说:“金珉奎，发病的话就滚出去。”

金珉奎瞬间被激怒了，他用了大力气将徐明浩压住，仿佛野性发作的兽类，等待撕扯爪下的猎物。他放了圈住徐明浩手腕的手，伸向自己外套内侧。徐明浩还没乘机发力挣扎离开，额角抵上的冰凉却让他心里一冷。

是枪。金珉奎的配枪。

“你想杀了我？”徐明浩笑起来，却一点也看不出情绪，他伸手抚上了金珉奎的脸，漫不经心地开口，“那就开枪啊。”

语罢，他闭上眼。

金珉奎牙齿都在打颤，他拿枪抵着徐明浩的额角，却连手指都没放在扳机上。下一刻他颤抖的嘴角就压了上去。

这个吻不同于之前的所有，它带着忍耐和思念的痛处，压抑而悲凉，仿佛被刀剜出血淋淋的真心，又无法交付。唇舌在热浪般的吐息中纠缠，任何细微的吮吸和啃咬都清晰入骨。碾磨、吞吐，仿佛要把对方挤进咽喉。

而那把枪始终抵在徐明浩的头上，最狠心最强硬地宣誓着主权。

金珉奎摸索着探进徐明浩的衣角，覆上他平滑而紧实的小腹，沿着年轻柔和的肌肉线条不断向上揉去。那边枪终于掉到了地上，金珉奎也终于出触到了徐明浩胸前敏感的点。金珉奎意外温柔的揉捻之下，徐明浩被激地全身一抖，嘴里不自禁泄出餍足的叹息，他吓得连忙用手捂住嘴，眼角顿时湿了一片红。

在金珉奎面前，徐明浩永远都是节节败退的那一方。

喘息浸湿了空气，细微的拉链声被徐明浩补捉到，他像金珉奎到嘴的猎物挣扎着逃跑。金珉奎因为极度忍耐，面色阴霾更甚，嘴上却笑了起来:“我很想你，明浩。”

“想你在我身下哭着讨饶。”

金珉奎逼上前捞住徐明浩的腰，一把将他扛了起来，三步并作两步向客厅走去，一边走一边放出下身胀着难受的器官，狠狠揉了两把，然后将徐明浩往宽大沙发上一摔，单膝卡进他的身侧，附下身去吻他。

“金珉...奎.......唔。”徐明浩身子软成了一滩水，在金珉奎步步攻势之下毫无反击之力，连完整的音节都颤抖地发不出了。

金珉奎被折磨欲冲地脑子发胀，深吸了一口气才勉强忍住，快速进洗手间拆了一管润滑剂，在手上随便抹了抹，就压回沙发，直接探进了徐明浩后面。

“嗯啊....不行......那里..”

太久没有做过，让徐明浩产生了熟悉的陌生感，他不安地颤动着，光洁的肩胛骨如同扑闪双翅的蝶。紧张导致甬道不断收紧，干涩的软壁让金珉奎手指难以前进。

金珉奎嘴唇克制地紧抿着，瞳孔的黑却异常深邃，仿佛燃着火，在徐明浩身上留下一点一点的红。徐明浩隔着眼前朦胧的水汽凝视他，在模糊之中描摹金珉奎挺拔的眉眼和鼻梁。他最终认输一般叹了一口气，抬起手环住金珉奎的脖子，将自己送了出去。

金珉奎接住了他，低头去吻他汗湿的鬓发，从柔软的耳垂到下巴再到脖颈最后是透白的肩膀，缓慢而温柔的，仿佛不久前的暴戾从来没有出现过。他的手指不断前景，在温热的软壁上探索挤压，眼睛一刻不离地盯着徐明浩微微颤抖的半张着喘息的嘴唇。

突然，徐明浩一声惊呼，腰部猛地抬高，如同被拨弄极致而崩断的弦，在敏感点被触碰后弹出的尖锐的急音。

“茧......枪茧！”

“碰到了...啊嗯......等一下...”

变了调的声音，极大地刺激着金珉奎的神经，他不住地吞咽着口水，想封住徐明浩不断吐露甜蜜的唇舌，但他又不舍似的，最终将吻落在了颤抖的下巴。

“等不了，一刻都等不了。”

金珉奎抽出手指，水渍勾出暧昧的银丝，最终被拉断缠绕在金珉奎的指尖，被他尽数涂抹在徐明浩的小腹。然后他笑了，汗水顺着他的额角滑落，仿佛回到十八岁阳光灿烂的午后。徐明浩一时间恍惚，还没来得及触碰羽似的梦，下身就被狠狠地侵入，只接撞向那深处危险的凸点。

瞬间被打开的疼痛与触碰敏感点的快意，让徐明浩在生理的矛盾点上不断挣扎。他的脚尖绷得宛如箭弦，可大腿却在不停颤抖，因为被金珉奎捞住，踩没有直接向后仰倒而去。

徐明浩觉得自己快要飞走了。

金珉奎不停的前进着，却是带着目的的横冲直撞。他知道怎样让徐明浩享受这场欢愉，但却故意再不去触碰那些熟悉的位置，只在边侧冲击着，折磨着，等待徐明浩崩溃的讨饶。

徐明浩再也受不了了，实在的充实和巨大的空虚同时侵袭他，他连完整的音节都发不出，却带着哭腔颤巍巍地开口:

“求你......求求你...碰碰那里...珉奎”

金珉奎笑了，如同胜利在握的战士。随即狠狠地一顶，冲在那点上:“哪里，这里吗？”

“啊——！”徐明浩瞬间仰颈，泪顺着眼角不止地下落。他仿佛从来没有被如此侵略过，深到他抛弃一切自持力，发出满足发泄的呻吟。

金珉奎粗喘着去封他的唇，下身毫不留情的碾压贯穿，堵住他所有的退路，直至徐明浩再也无法支持自己的身体，开始发出惹人心疼的抽泣，直至沙发上被攥出的皱花松开，留下一道道残碎的痕迹。

金珉奎伸手环住徐明浩脆弱的腰肢，在他的颈边深深一吻。他沉重而急促的喘息着，每一次冲撞和摩擦都异常剧烈，肉体交合的声音在耳边放大，快感如洪流冲破闸门，他终于在连续的冲击中喷射出来，湿淋淋地浇在徐明浩身体的最深处。

徐明浩已经疲惫地睁不开眼睛了，在这漫长而煎熬的过程中，他的下体早已狼狈不堪。他模模糊糊地唤了声“珉奎”就要睡过去。

金珉奎却扣住他的后脑拉向自己，贴着他的耳朵喘息着:“先别睡，宝宝，看看我。”

在徐明浩朦胧而湿漉的眼神之下，说出斟酌了几个月的情话。

“我不做什么大英雄，只做你的英雄，好不好？”

徐明浩太累了，但仍然努力抬起头来，与金珉奎交换一个轻而温热的吻，小声应道:“嗯。”

金珉奎突然觉得眼角有些湿，又忍不住向徐明浩蹭了过去。

“徐明浩，我爱你。”

“很，非常，特别爱你。”


End file.
